yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaseshipping
Pharaoh Atem and Mana's relationship. Named so for the fact that Mana was first introduced by jumping out of a vase and greeting Atem and/or Mahad stating (in the manga) that her and Atem used to hide in vases when they were both young. Appearances High School Adventures - When Mana transferred to Domino High, Atem developed a crush on Mana and asked her out after a week. It quickly blossomed into a more-meaningful relationship to the point where Mana has kissed Atem on the cheek once. After Atem, Mahad and Kaiba stopped Mana from leaving with Daiki, her and Mahad's father, Atem and Mana had their first kiss. The Little Dark Magician Girl - When Mana sees Atem drowning, she saves him and instantly falls in love for him. She'll do anything to be with him and eventually trades her voice to the Dragon Lady, Vivian to be with Atem. She has three days to have Atem kiss Mana, and just when it's about to happen, time runs out, but by working together, Atem and Mana defeat Vivian, and Mana's father, Torunka, turns Mana into a human permanently, so she can be with Atem. They're then married and go off to explore the world. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World - Two years after Atem and Mana got married, they had a daughter named Melody, and 12 years after that, the two of them were still extremely close as they still took any opportunity to smooch. The Egypt King - Atem and Mana have been friends since they were little. When Seto told them that one day, they'd be married, Atem and Mana were repulsed as they felt that best friends getting married would be too weird. They were still close though as Atem saved Mana from the Kul Elnan, Bakura. Mana then said that she thought Atem was brave when Aknamkanon arrived and took them home. When Atem supposedly died, Mana cried her eyes out for the loss of her best friend. Atem and Mana then reunited when Mana arrived looking for help, and their old friendship quickly evolved into a romance. After the defeat of Aknadin and Atem's return to the throne, Mana and Atem marry and have a child of their own. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - When Mana arrives at Yami's castle to free her father, Yami flatly denies to release him until Mana volunteers to take his place. Yami agrees and releases Shimon. He also gives her a room in the East Wing, but his temper and his spoiled nature stop him and Mana from being close until he saves Mana from a pack of Silver Fangs. After that, they grow closer and closer until during a date, Yami shows Mana a mirror that will allow her to see her father, and when she sees that Shimon is sick, Yami let's Mana go to save him, and he admits he loves her. When Mana returns during a massive invasion, and Yami is wounded, Mana confesses that she loves Yami too, and Yami's then turned back into Atem. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) - Mana and the Beast- Mana lives in a village in Egypt with her father, Shimon. But when Atem the Beast refuses to let Shimon go, Mana asked if she could take her father's place and the Beast agreed if Mana promies to stay with him forever. Mana gave her word, so the beast released Shimon and showed Mana to her room. The Wimp of Duel Academy - Upon returning from the warfront overseas and searching for the Island of Justice where Dartz resides, Yami meets Mana, a Ka woman, and thinks she's quite beautiful even though he doesn't even know her name. Minutes after meeting, she gets into some trouble with some local guards on the island and he helps her out by having his dragon, Slifer, block the way and "accidentally" blasting one of them. Yami gets them to tell him how to find the island and before he begins his journey to get there, he sees an Egyptian peasant girl and sees through her disguise, recognizing her as the pretty young Ka lady and he gives her a thumbs-up instead of giving her away as he passes her. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 2.0 - Atem and Mana meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Atem's found out that Mana's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Mana, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Atem and Mana encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Mana and Atem's friends both team up to break the two up. They bag on Atem until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Mana hears. Mana then breaks up with Atem until Atem explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 3.0 - Atem and Mana meet on New Years Eve and end up being drafted into a singing contest. Afterwards, Atem's found out that Mana's been transferred to Domino High. After talking with Mana, they end up watching the auditions for the winter musical, and when Serenity ends up being bullied by Mai, Atem and Mana encourage her, so Serenity shows them how the show was originally supposed to go. They then end up with a call-back when they sing the song while the director/theater teacher, Rebecca hears. The whole school turns topsy-turvy when they hear, and Mana and Atem's friends both team up to break the two up. They bag on Atem until he says what they want to hear to shut them up, and they rig it, so Mana hears. Mana then breaks up with Atem until Atem explains things to her, so they, with their friends' support, do their call-back and get the parts. The two then party with the rest of their friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules - Atem and Mana rule as King and Queen over the other gods and have a son. They're very loving toward each other and never disagree. Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Before Christmas - Atem is Mana's unrequited crush and she wants only good for him. So she tries to show him repeatedly that he shouldn't meddle in things he doesn't understand, like Christmas. Atem realizes that she is more than just a friend to him and that he should have listened to her sooner. In the end, they both go home and confess their feelings for each other. Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King - Mana and Yugi were friends when they were young until he ran away and changed his name to Atem. They found each other again and their frienship grew into love. After he defeats Dark Marik, he takes the throne with Mana at his side and they have a child named Isis. Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King II - Mana tries to tone down Atem's overprotectiveness towards Isis, which works occasionaly. Yu-Gi-Oh! Quest for Camelot - Mana runs into the Forbidden Forest to escape from Bakura's henchmen where she runs into Atem, a hermit living there. Atem saves her, and immediately regrets it as he finds her annoying and cramping his style. He decides that him and Kuriboh will go after Orichalcos and Mana keeps egging him on until he gives in, which he does eventually. On their travels, Atem discovers she's even more annoying and talktative and trouble than he thought, especially after she asks to bring Kaiba and Joey along their adventure. Atem is slightly jealous on how they flirt with her. Later on, he tells her about how he knew her father and both discover they actually have something in common and they talk more, Atem even teaches her how to defend herself and Mana is falling for him. Soon, Bakura attacks him and once Atem gets injured they confess to each other how they feel about each other. After gaining the Orichalcos, Atem doesn't want to follow Mana to Atlantis because he knows he doesn't belong there. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Shortly after Tea became pregnant, Darin set up a date between Mana and Atem, using Serena and Tag as their respective hosts. They hit it off instantly and became a couple. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone - Mana Wong and Atem Moto met at Hogwarts, and by their seventh year, they were Headgirl and Headboy respectively. After leaving, they got married and had a son named Yugi. They were both killed by Anubis on Halloween when Yugi was a year old. Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets - Mana and Atem are the parents of Yugi Moto. When Yugi was a year old, they were killed by Anubis. Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Mana and Atem are the parents of Yugi Moto. When Yugi was a year old, they were killed by Anubis. Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie - When Mana first saw Yugi beating the train in a race from the distance, she thought he looked cute. She then met Yugi at the Planet twelve years later when he was made her partner. Her life was then saved by Yu-Gi-Oh when she nearly fell out of a hellicopter. During an interview, Mana found herself falling in love with him and gave him the name Yu-Gi-Oh because of him saying he almost never lost at games. Videos Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Nightmare Before Christmas Part 9|Mana glooms over Atem not listening to her Video:If Atemu Never Knew Mana|Atem and Mana Video:Yu-Gi-Oh! - Heaven's Light vs Hellfire|Atem glad to have found love Video:Mana Won't Say She's In Love|Mana not admitting her love for Atem Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Nightmare Before Christmas Part 11 (End)|Atem and Mana exchaning their love Video:Mana's Miracle|Mana getting Atem back Video:Angel of Music AtemxMana|Atem tricking Mana to run off with him Video:Beauty_and_the_Beast_(Vase)_Part_11_-_How_Long_Must_This_Go_On?_(NOW_ANIMATED!!)|Atem depressed because Mana hates him Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Lion King Part 6|Atem and Mana fall for each other. Video:Yami Stands Alone (Reprise)|Atem doesn't believe Mana will love him in Memphis. Video:Yami's Already There|Atem talking to Mana and the kids. Video:Now Mana and Kisara are Gone|Atem and Kaiba after Mana and Kisara die. Video:Strangers Like Atem|Atem meets Mana in the Memory World. Video:If I Never Knew You - Vaseshipping and Blueshipping|If Atem and Kaiba never knew Mana and Kisara. Video:If I Can't Love Her (Atemana)|Atem after he loses his temper at Mana. Video:Start of Something New (Atemana)|Atem and Mana meet in Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical. Video:Get'cha Head in the Game (Atemana)|Atem's mind keeps going to Mana... A lot. Video:What I've Been Looking For Reprise (Atemana)|Atem and Mana sing. Video:Start of Something New Reprise (Atemana)|Atem and Mana get back together. Videos Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Quest For Camelot Part 7|Atem and Mana fall in love rather quickly (QFC) Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Quest For Camelot Part 8|Atem depressed since he won't go with Mana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Hercules Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Shippings